


The Letter

by xJustAFanGirlx



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Drama, Elise is protective, Spec's parents disown him, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustAFanGirlx/pseuds/xJustAFanGirlx
Summary: What will Specs do when he receives a letter from his parents saying that they are cutting ties with him? And who will be there to help him through it?





	1. The Letter

It was an early spring morning, the birds were chirping, and the sky was slightly foggy, when Specs was heading out to the mailbox to gather up the mail that was left by the mailman a few minutes ago. As Specs opened up the mailbox and began to look through the mail, he saw the usual things; bills, packages, and pages of coupons. Until he came across a letter.  
  
The letter had his name written on it in a familiar font. Specs thought nothing of it, until he saw the address. That address. The address that he hadn't been to in years.  
  
Hesitantly, he opened up the letter and held his breath as he read it. As Specs had began to read the letter, his face had begun to show a million different emotions at once. From shock, to confusion, and then to anger. Once Specs had finished reading the letter, he crumpled it up, and threw it across the yard. He shook his head angrily, and headed inside the house.  
  
.........  
  
Specs was fuming as he basically threw the mail onto the table. He then walked upstairs to his bedroom without saying a word, with Elise looking at him with a curious look on her face.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with Steven?' Elise wondered, as she began to look through the mail.  
  
........  
  
A little while later, Specs had still not come down from his bedroom and Elise had started to become worried.  
  
With curiosity getting the better of her, she started to head upstairs for Steven's bedroom.  
  
When Elise had approached his bedroom, she could see him sitting on his bed while looking out of the window - due to his door being open. She then, knocked quietly, wanting to get his attention.  
  
Although he had heard her gentle knock, he didn't respond to it. Instead, he had just continued to stare out of the window, a million thoughts running through his mind.  
  
Seeing no reaction, Elise held back a sigh, and quietly sat on his bed. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his back and asked, "Is everything alright, Steven?"  
  
Hearing her soft and gentle voice, Spec's eyes began to tear up. Why did this have to happen to him? He knew that he had to tell her. But, it was just so difficult for him to do so. Gathering up all of his courage, he said in a small voice, "My parents sent me a letter today, and...." Specs stopped and sobbed, thinking about what his parents had wrote in the letter.  
  
Hearing his sob, she wrapped him in her arms, and hugged him tightly while rocking back and forth. "Oh, Steven. It's alright. Can I read this letter?" Elise needed to know what was wrong. Obviously it was to difficult for him to talk about what had happened. So instead of forcing him to tell her, she wanted to read the letter herself.  
  
Specs nodded his head that was resting on her shoulder. "I might've threw it in the yard. I'll go get it." He said quickly out of embarrassment, and went to go fetch the letter.  
  
Once he left, a sigh had escaped Elise's lips that she hadn't even known that she was holding. She was nervous to read the letter to say the least. Nervous about what had been written inside of it, that had made her boy cry. She assumed that Specs had never had a relationship with his parents. Considering that he had never mentioned them, and it also explains as to why he is so attached to her.  
  
Once Specs had returned with the letter in hand, he had handed it to her and she began to read it. Once she had finished, her eyes had began to tear up. But they were not sad tears, they were tears out of anger and frustration.  
  
"They disowned you?" She whispered in a soft, shaky voice. She couldn't believe it. How could someone abandon a person, especially their own son. Their own flesh and blood?  
  
"Yes." Was the response from the other person after a long pause. He knew Elise would be angry, and he had been dreading giving her the note. But he knew she had to know. She was apart of his life now, she was the mother that he never had in the first place. She understood that now.  
  
"I can't believe this." Elise said as she got up, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Elise." Specs said calling after Elise, as he tried to run after her.  
  
He ran down the stairs and stopped, when he saw her with a phonebook in her hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, as she looked at him.  
  
"I'm settling this problem." Elise said, as the phone picked up on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to get real.


	2. The Confrontation Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise settles this family feud.

Specs watched in fear as Elise began to talk to - who he assumed to be - his mother over the phone.  
  
"I'm Elise, the woman who your son is living with." Elise said, as she introduced herself.  
  
"I am calling to ask if you would like to come over to my home for dinner?"  
  
When she said this, Specs knew she was planning something, but he didn't know what though. Was she going to yell at them during dinner, and start a food fight? Or settle this problem like adults? Either way, Specs knew that it would end badly. But if it meant him never seeing his parents again, it would be worth it.  
  
Specs came out of his train of thought as Elise hung up the phone. "What did she say?"  
  
"She said that they would be over at around 5 or 6 o'clock." Elise replied, as she went to go plan out dinner. "You two should go get ready."  
  
Specs nodded his head at her request, and headed upstairs. He was so nervous, he felt like he was going to throw up. 'I really hope Elise doesn't flip her shit, when she confronts them.' That was all he needed.  
  
......  
  
As the clock neared 5:00, Elise had already set the table, and the meatloaf was cooking in the oven. And Specs was losing his mind. He was pacing back and forth, questioning his existance, as Tucker was sitting on the couch, polishing one of his gadgets. He had heard all about the news and was also slightly nervous, yet, excited at the same time. He was hoping that Elise would confront Spec's parents. He had met them before and let's just say, they were not the nicest of people.  
  
As the food had finally been placed out onto the table, the doorbell had rung. Specs sat down, afraid that he would pass out. Elise just smiled a forced smile, and went to open the door.  
  
When the door opened, Elise was greeted with a man that looked very similar to Steven, and a woman that was about as tall as her, a forced smile also shown on her face.  
  
"Hello." Elise went out to hug Spec's mother, but she backed away from her. Spec's blood boiled when he saw this. He couldn't believe his mother would act this way, especially to Elise. When his mother backed away, Elise just laughed awkwardly and shook his dad's hand.  
  
When his parents walked inside, Specs tried to hide from them, but didn't succeed. However, instead of greeting their son, his parents just walked right by him: unknowing of his presence. Specs was relieved, yet, angry at their reaction to seeing their son for the first time.  
  
Elise also saw this, and became slightly angry, yet, sad for her boy. She couldn't believe that his parents would treat him so badly. It disgusted her, honestly.  
  
Seeing the food already prepared and ready, Spec's parents sat down at the table - ready for their meal to be served.  
  
Elise saw what they were waiting for, and ushered her boys to come and sit at the dinner table with them. Hesitantly, Specs sat by his dad while Tucker sat by his mom. With Elise sitting in the middle of all of them.  
  
Once all of their food had been served to everyone, Spec's mother asked, "So why did you ask us to come over?" The tone of her voice was annoyed and it made Elise, Specs, and Tucker even angrier.  
  
With a calm voice, Elise replied, "I asked you two to come over for dinner because, we need to settle an issue." Hearing this, Spec's mother looked at her curiously, not knowing that she was talking about the letter.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said stupidly, while eating her meal.  
  
"I am talking about the letter that you had sent to Steven this morning." Elise was quickly losing her patience, waiting for whatever stupid response she would come up with as her answer.  
  
"Oh, for Christ's sake! This has nothing to do with you! This is a FAMILY issue that we are done with!" Spec's mother yelled, she was infuriated knowing that the only reason she had called them over was because of this situation.  
  
"I'll have you know, I am apart of Steven's life and that means that I have the right to know!" Elise yelled back, disgusted that his mother would even dare say that she isn't apart of Steven's family.  
  
"You did not have the right to know at all! This situation is between Steven and his PARENTS, not some hag that he lives with!! Specs's mother spat.  
  
"How dare you!!" Elise yelled, "I can't believe that you have think you have the right to treat your son the way you do, and call yourself his parents! You are a terrible mother, and your husband is just as bad! Sitting back watching all of the chaos ensue! You both are disgusting individuals and I hope that you both burn in hell, for treating such a gifted boy like he's NOTHING!!!"  
  
"You are such a bitch! I can't believe that you asked us to come over just so you can talk shit about us!! You know nothing about being a parent, and you would have made a terrible mother!!" Specs couldn't believe that his mother would say that. Specs became enraged when he saw the hurt in Elise's eyes and face, at his mothers disgusting words.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Specs yelled. The whole time he just tried his hardest on staying out of the argument, and not interfering, but he couldn't stand his mother talk to Elise that way.  
  
"I AM DONE WITH THIS WHOLE THING!! YOU, Specs said while pointing at his mother, DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ELISE THAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A MOTHER, BECAUSE SHE DOES!! SHE HAS BEEN THE ONLY MOTHER THAT I HAVE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE AND YOU ARE NOT A MOTHER TO ME ANYMORE!! YOU DISOWNED ME DON'T YOU REMEMBER?! WE ARE NOT A FAMILY, WE WERE NEVER A FAMILY!! Specs yelled, while standing in front of Elise. During the yelling, Elise's eyes had filled with tears, and she grabbed Steven's hand while looking up at him. She was so proud of her boy for standing up for not only her, but also himself.  
  
"You're right, we are not a family anymore. And we are going our separate ways." His mother said, while heading out the door with his father following behind her.  
  
"Elise, I am so sorry." Specs told Elise once the door had finally closed. Elise just hugged him tightly as her response.  
  
While they hugged, Tucker looked at the door with a face of disgust. He couldn't believe that his parents could be such dicks, especially towards Elise.  
  
When Elise pulled away, she apologized for her yelling.  
  
"It's ok Elise. You should'nt have to apologize for yelling, you were just sticking up for me and I appreciate it."  
  
"You're welcome. I had no idea you're parents would be like that, considering how well mannered and kind you are."  
  
Thanks. I learned some of my manners from someone else I know." Specs blushed.  
  
"Oh yah? Who?" Elise said teasingly.  
  
"My cool psychic mom, that's who."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Shit is about to get real.


End file.
